


Separation (Ondolemar solo)

by Nudebeme



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very VERY smutty high elf nonsense. For anon who wanted Ondolemar + Toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation (Ondolemar solo)

By the 8 gods it’s been a miserably long day, Ondolemar’s legs where aching him  from his necessary daily pacing, and his eyes where unused to the shine of sunlight as he was hidden underground for so long in this wretched city. With hasty hands and an aggravated sneer he tore at his robes, undoing them in a feverish attempt to get naked. He was alone at last, his guards beyond his door and ensuring the Thalmor would get no disturbances. 

"Arkay I swear!" Ondolemar barked to himself, finding it impossible to get his clothes off fast enough. He kicked off his boots, and strode across his room on  fine socked feet. He was nude now from the waist up, fighting with the catches of his pants while another hand strokes the length of his trapped cock, already grown hard from waiting down the dwindling hours.  All he could think about was the gift he’d received today from his bewitching Bosmer friend,  he’d woken to a package at his door, and Ondolemar was reaching for it now, the brown wrapper still over it. 

He took the note that came with it, unraveling the scroll and reading it once more with his lip worried between his teeth. 

_"Are there devils haunting over your shoulder?_

_I’ve had a wicked way about me my friend, ever since that night we played under the stars, your hand in mine. You ushered me to a place where I long to be again, and please forgive me if I may seem too eager when we next meet. But for now, take this gift and may you find it helpful in alleviating those..devils we spoke of.”_

Ondolemar took his gift out of the parcel, and his eyes simply boggled at it. Long and thick, the ivory toy felt heavy in his two hands. It tapered to a handle, and at the bottom of the parcel lay a small bottle of oil, faintly purple with lavender. The elf couldn’t snatch it up quick enough, soon falling onto his side in his bed, loaded with expensive furs to cover the stone. 

The Altmer wasted no time in undoing his pants, feeling the familiar heat that radiated from his swollen cock. It shocked him how excited he became merely anticipating using his new gift… The stresses on Ondolemar’s mind where great and there where few pleasures as fine as this self indulgence. He pumped himself impatiently, feeling the pillows graze the tips of his ears, drawing a soft groan from him. Shocks of anticipation ran up his spine as he worked his trousers off, kicking off his socks until he was stark naked upon the furs. 

His mind on nothing but his carnal needs, he liberally oiled his fine hands, wringing the sweet smelling oil up and down his cock which stood firm against his stomach. The toy came next, and Ondolemar purred to the sight of it.. He always felt the twinge of shame that came with fucking himself, but he swallows it down. He needed this, desperately. 

Ondolemar rolls onto his back, spreading his aching legs out far enough to feel the breeze, his spine tingling with anticipation. His eyes flash towards the door, and then to the toy in his hand, oiled and ready. Ondolemar let his mind drift to that erotic little place he went to when he needed release.

He brought the toy to his puckered entrance, reeling in the sensation of cool oil against his skin. Ondolemar was impatient, and his jaw dropped in a silent plea as he pressed the toy in, bit by bit. He wanted to cry out as the head of the ivory penetrated him until it slipped in with a pop. His skin crawled in unfamiliar pleasure, and his legs quaked as the toy was drawn deeper into his passage. 

His mind roamed to the feel of a hot and pumping body against his, and he could only imagine a pair of lips against his ear, breathing and kissing until he was seething in desire. Ondolemar rolled his head side to side as he began to fuck himself, his ears pressed flush to the fabric of his pillow. His breath came in short bursts, pulling the toy out before forcing it in again with the same languidness that Chac fucked with. 

"hah-" He shivers, and Ondolemar feels a shock of bliss run up his spine as he finds what he’s looking for, the toy striking him perfectly. He had to keep quiet..as always. His eyes rolled back as he rolled his narrow hips back and forth, feeling the toy inside him grow hot with his own warmth. Gods, it still hurt, but the Thalmor always found that pain attractive. He greedily sought more of it as he let his eager hand plunge the toy deeper, making his entire body quake with want. 

Soon the pain was gone, and the nude elf eagerly fucked the toy until the base met his hole, his body taking the entire length with ease. His toes curled into the fur and he worked his toy to a pace he desired most. It was quick and wanting, his body was spasming with every downward drive of his hips and his mouth hung open in silence. 

His cock bounced eagerly against his stomach, and wept droplets of cum with every strike to his tender spot within. He was impatient to cum, but he still had enough time to get his fill of being fucked. Ondolemar eagerly rode his toy until sweat shone on his golden skin and his choked gasps became harder to restrain. 

He lasted, teetering on the edge until he just couldn’t anymore. Ondolemar let out a silent cry as his body was overcome by harsh spasms, the toy driving into his button so hard he was seeing flashes. He reached in and tugged his cock as it erupted fine white ropes of spunk across his chest. Rolling over onto his side, there was little else he could do but hold on as his climax lingered on, forced by the fake cock inside him. 

There was always that deafening silence after an orgasm so big, it made the spent elf worried that he may have been too loud… He watched the door and heaved for breath until his heart settled down once more. He rode the spent rush and let his body cool, withdrawing the ivory and letting every limb hit the bed in exhaustion. 

Ondolemar looked at the mess he’s made, reaching for a cloth at his bedside and wiping himself dry. His body felt so hot and relaxed after that, his hole still pleasantly contracting and making his legs flinch. He’d waited all day for that..and now that it was over he had only his memories to entertain him. 

He could have thought about his troubles, the memories that haunt him, but Ondolemar chose to idle his mind around his dear friend. He longed for his company now, having nothing but an empty bed and empty arms once again. He pulled the furs over his naked body and stared at the dark wall, his eyes hooded and thoughtful. Maybe tonight he’ll dream of the pleasure of his company, it would be a sweet end to an otherwise dreary day. 


End file.
